Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150510093036
I have powers. I have powers! I drop the fork, and push my hand against the wall, pushing downwards. And my body floats, held up by my arm. I have my antigravity back, too. I decide it's probably a good idea to get some sleep, so I drift off with a happy undertone to my thoughts. ~ I wake up, and find my plate and fork gone. The room is empty again. I guess that just means I have more practise time for my antigravity. I push against the wall, and... Nothing happens. I try again, pushing downwards, but again, nothing. Great. They could've drugged me, in my food I would assume, but that would mean that my previous food wasn't full of anti-power chemicals. Hmm. I lean against the wall, and thinking of all this food is making my stomach growl. In the last few days, I've felt my bodyweight slowly falling off. Not fat, I can blame Cloner and being on the run for having little fat, but my muscle wasting away. I haven't been able to use it whilst I've been in Quantum's cell, and if I'm to blow this place up, I need some strength, and my powers would probably be a good idea, too. Which would mean I would have to stop eating, or drinking. I don't know which, if it's only one, that are drugged. But crap, they've thought this one out. Breakfast arrives a while later. I wolf it down, and try with all I can to drag the fork off my plate as the guard takes it away. But no, my powers are stubbornly not working. A few more hours of doing nothing. I get no visitors today, which isn't unusual but extremely boring. I would like to think I was a massive problem at this base, but I'm loosely monitored and still kept firmly in my cell. With little effort, I've been confined and imprisoned. Which means I'm obviously not considered much of a threat. Which, whilst on one hand is bad, means that if, no, when, I escape, it's going to be a bit of a shock. But not for long, because everyone will burn to death within a few minutes. I don't want to kill anyone. But, when I get a visitor late in the day, I can't help but get excited. It's the male doctor who saw me before. Who got all squeamish. "I need you to drink this", he says. Monotonous, bored. He's not going to bring me water, so it's probably something medical. And I don't have my powers, so it's not going to majorly effect me. Assuming this liquid is primarily for mutants. It could be a death thingy. Hey ho. He hands me the glass, and I drink it slowly. It tastes slightly metallic, but otherwise just like water. And the guy just stands at the door for a few seconds. Well, probably longer, but I can't see him after that. I can't see anything. It's all black. ~ I awaken... In a room with a high ceiling, more space than I've seen in a week, and on a soft, warm floor. Have I died? No. I have a blanket or something over me. I'm in a hospital bed. But what's happened for me to be in hospital? Never mind, I'm out of my cell. I have an opportunity. But, after testing for a second, no powers and a feeling like being electrocuted every time I try using them. Damn. A faint throbbing on the side of my neck becomes apparent, it feels like it should be killing me but has been drowned in cotton wool and sedatives. A big machine sits next to me. And I turn to look at it in more detail, but a string of beeps emanate from it and I turn my head back to where it was a second ago, alarmed and ready to... I don't know! A woman pulls back a curtain behind the machine that I never noticed, and I instinctively close my eyes. I can feel and hear her look at me, and her hand reaches to my neck. I instinctively flinch, the throbbing intensifies a little, and then fades as she pulls her hand away. Why does it feel weird when someone touches me there? Oh. My scar is there. Are they testing me? My scar? Am I a test subject? A quiet click beside me, and I wonder what's about to happen, when suddenly- My scar has a sharp bit of metal stabbed into it. I scream, shake, the machine goes wild, the nurse gasps, and I can just about feel a needle entering my skin just below my jaw. Ah. That's better. My neck cools, my senses blur, and my mind feels like cotton, when a carpet of black settles over me again.